This invention relates to cleaning tools and, in particular, to cleaning tools for use on floors, walls and ceilings. The cleaning tool has a replaceable cleaning assembly.
The prior art has a number of devices that provide various means of applying cleaning solution to a surface to be cleaned and scrubbed. The prior art further provides various means of removing the cleaning solution. Application of the cleaning solution may be by direct spray, application through a bristle brush, and application through the body of a sponge. Removal of the cleaning solution may be by squeegee and vacuum combination, vacuum without squeegee, and vacuum applied through some other structural element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,165 discloses a wall washing tool having a wall contacting head which includes three side-by-side longitudinal sponge pads separated by barrier members so that the vacuum drawn through the side pads will not affect the center pad. Vacuum apertures are provided in the side sections. Leaking and dripping is a problem, as weep holes have been added in the center section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,889 illustrates a later version of a sponge pad cleaning head, wherein the sponge has longitudinal slots receiving sidewalls therein for retention purposes. The sponge pad is a single element with various apertures or bores for permitting fluid to pass to the cleaning surface.
These prior art inventions have a problem in that droplets and dripping results. Such droplet formation or dripping is undesirable. For example, when droplets or ripping is assured, furniture and equipment and floors must all be covered prior to leaning. The process for covering important items is very time consuming, and much time and money could be saved if these problems are eliminated.
The invention is a cleaning tool housing assembly and a replaceable cleaning element assembly. The housing assembly provides dual tapered nozzles to exert negative pressure through a manifold to pull fluid from a sponge. The manifold, in combination with a fluid intake element, also delivers fluid (under pressure through holes in the manifold located in a longitudinal channel) to a sponge. Two spaced apart fluid barriers are longitudinally disposed in the sponge. As fluid is introduced into the center of the sponge, between the fluid barriers, the fluid travels toward the opposite surface of the sponge. The fluid is prevented from traveling laterally due to the fluid barriers. As vacuum pressure, negative pressure, is exerted on the outer portions of the sponge (on each side of the fluid barriers), fluid is pulled back into the manifold, into the nozzles.
The gasket performs, among other things, the function of providing a seal between the pressurized outgoing fluid and the pulled incoming fluid.
The dual nozzle housing of the present invention provides a greater and more forceful vacuum (less loss) due to the geometry of each nozzle, including the relatively small size of and decreasing cross sectional area of the openings within the nozzles.